


Tea and Toast

by kingsmanlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanlock/pseuds/kingsmanlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Tea and Toast" by Lucy Spraggan. You should listen to that before reading this. Sherlock loses his mother at birth; what else could he loose (and find) along the seemingly "dull" path of life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Toast

Sherlock was born in 1976, with eyes of piercing grey, and the doctors said his birth was far too fast. He was born premature; small, pale with little curly tufts of hair. His heart stopped twice but yet he survived; as he took his first breath, his mother took her last.

And his father knew that he wasn't to blame but he never quite looked at Sherlock the same. This caused him to grow up never knowing or experiencing the feeling of being loved; neither his father or his brother Mycroft really considered him part of the family. Slowly he turned cold, shunning away society and the prospect of love all together. His father rarely spoke about his mother but when he did, he said "you're mother used to say this"

"When the skies are looking bad my dear  
And your heart has lost all it's hope  
After dawn there will be sunshine  
And all the dust will go  
Skies will clear my darling  
I'll wake up with the one I love the most  
And in the morning, I'll make you up  
With some tea and toast"

When Sherlock met John for the first time when mike introduced them in the lab, his whole outlook on the prospect of love changed, the first thing he said was "afganistan or Iraq?" john was baffled to say the least but still ended up going to see a flat with a man whom he didn't know yet the stranger knew everything about him.

Later, after Sherlock dragged John on a case running through the streets of London with no beneficial evidence to bring to Scotland Yards attention, Sherlock said, afraid that he may be rejected by the one person who made him believe in the chance of love "take my hand" John complied readily and the former continued speaking "it's only polite if I asked you tonight would it be alright, if I walked you home?" John began to chuckle, Sherlock following quickly in his baritone rumble; they lived together, of course they'd be walking home together.

That night he told of his birth and said when it hurt, he thought what his mother said about tea and toast.

Two years went by; solving crime after crime, they were side by side. After months of planning the adopted a little girl whom they called Rose. Sherlock said "John I love you and this you know but I only have enough for our food and clothes but I love you and this baby until the day that I die" John looked at his partner, proud of the man standing before him and how much he'd changed for the better, he smiled and replied "we'll take care of this little life And we'll fall in love with her baby blue eyes and we'll be alright from some advice that I know, I never got to meet her but if I did, I'm sure your mother would have said this"

_"_ When the skies are looking bad my dear  
And your heart has lost all it's hope  
After dawn there will be sunshine  
And all the dust will go  
Skies will clear my darling  
I'll wake up with the one I love the most  
And in the morning, I'll make you up  
With some tea and toast"

Well they both took their promises and made them proud, they worked day after day and hour after hour, John in the surgery and Sherlock on cases (sherlock didn't want to use the money that was begrudgingly given to him from his father as inheritance) so that they could buy a little house on the outside of town.

Rose grew up and so did they saying they loved each other everyday.

30 years later, that brings us to now, Sherlock and John are walking down the street to see what had become of the flat that had brought them together. Johns grip loosens on the others hand, Sherlock put his arm around Johns waist as he falls to the ground, he hears Johns ragged breathing; that's the only sound. His body lying on the cement pavement attracts a worried crowd, tears roll down sherlocks face as he whispers "take my hand, don't let go now"

He sits by johns bed in the hospital ward as their daughter walks in with a family of her own. She says "dad I don't know if he can hear you now but there's one thing papa would want you to know"

"When the skies are looking bad my dear  
And your heart has lost all it's hope  
After dawn there will be sunshine  
And all the dust will go  
Skies will clear my darling  
I'll wake up with the one I love the most  
And in the morning, I'll make you up  
With some tea and toast"


End file.
